


Invisible

by EinsteinsMask



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinsteinsMask/pseuds/EinsteinsMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I've been mad enough to write this chapter when my other work is ongoing.</p><p>Dizzy76 this is for you. Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing :-)</p><p>I'll update the warnings as (if) the fic progresses and I need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible

Not a single word has been said to him on this damn car journey yet. Then again that shouldn’t be a surprise. His mother hadn’t wanted to come, something about an important meeting and it’s not as if his dad is exactly thrilled to be in his presence either. Awkward is not the word, nor is uncomfortable, maybe a combination of the two along with tense can get close to what he’s feeling now, but perhaps not. Feelings haven’t exactly been his strong point since everything started spiralling down at an alarming speed before it happened.

Luckily the journey to the new school he’s being shipped to isn’t long, he only manages to get through his thirteen times table and is about to start on the fourteenth when his dad turns and drives through a pair of ornate iron gates before stopping at the entrance to the main reception.

They get out of the car in silence, his dad only speaking to him as he grabs his luggage from the trunk, “Don’t do anything else to embarrass us. We’ll see you at Easter I suppose, though we may go travelling, we haven’t decided yet.”

“Oh…Not before for Mum’s birthday?” He asks

“What did I just say?” His father barks at him

He looks to his shoes, well shoe, one leg is in an air cast still, “Easter”

“Exactly, I don’t expect you to question me, and I don’t expect to get any phone calls from any of your teachers about you being awkward or getting behind on your studies. Now you can manage from here…remember it’s your own fault this is happening”

“Yes sir” he mumbles before watching his dad drive off without once looking back. He looks to his two suitcases and duffle bag, contemplating how he’s going to get them up the stairs with one functioning arm and one fully functioning leg. After a few moments he slings the duffle bag over his shoulder, wincing with the weight of it, his shoulder still sore from where it had to be put back into its socket and the bag bumping into newly healed and still healing ribs. He takes a deep breath before taking the handle of one bag and dragging it up the stairs, why did there have to be so many stairs? He feels dizzy, the exertion more than he’s used to but he goes back down for the second, repeating the process.

Once both suitcases are at the top he manages to open one of the heavy wooden doors and tries to pull the first bag through, he obviously causes a bit of a commotion though as before he knows it a lady in high heels and a skirt suit is assisting him. Oh god he’s already drawn attention to himself, this is not going to be good. Between the two of them they get both cases in and up to the reception desk, which she walks behind.

“You must be Blaine Anderson” she smiles kindly at him. Blaine nods in reply. “Where are you parents? Parking the car up?”

“They both had meetings they had to be at” Blaine replies so quietly she has to strain her ears to hear what he says

“Oh that must be why the final bits of paperwork were faxed across. Well I’m Ms Jenkins, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. Here is your uniform” she continues, passing him a substantial pack containing three blazers, three pairs of pants, three ties, five dress shirts, and the standard slip on black dress shoes.” We operate a very strict dress code but the teachers will obviously make some allowance given your casts. Mr Daniel, the headmaster will be out in a moment to speak with you but here is your welcome pack, it has the key to your dorm room in, you’re in block E and are sharing with Jeff Sterling…Keep your student card on you at all times, you will also need to present it any time you go to the cafeteria.”

Just then a very tall man appears from behind a mahogany door, “Mr Anderson” again Blaine nods then slowly, hesitantly walks into the office gestured to. “Please take a seat.” Once they’re both seated the gentleman continues, “I’m Dr Daniel, the headmaster here. You are most welcome here at Dalton and you should know we have a fully trained school counsellor for people who have been through difficult times, such as yourself. We offer a strict, no nonsense anti-bullying policy so you can rest assured you’ll be safe here. Now our academic standards are very demanding, and you have missed a reasonable amount of school this academic year. Of course we will do what we can to ensure you progress as you should, but be aware this will be a challenge so I suggest you sign up for the mentoring program, where one of the older boys will help you with your school work so you get up to speed faster. Have you got any questions at this point?” Blaine shakes his head in response. “Very well…I trust you will have a happy and successful time with us.” Blaine nods his head then leaves the office, clearly having been dismissed.

Like a timid mouse he approaches the reception desk, “Excuse me…but how do I find my room.?”

“I’ll find someone to help you” Ms Jenkins smiles kindly and before he can protest has flagged down a passing boy, “Richard, can you take Mr Anderson up to his dorm room, he’s sharing with Jeff Sterling, he’ll need help with his things.”

“Of course” Richard replies and Blaine practically cowers as he approaches. Richard picks up one of the suitcases and Blaine’s uniform pack, leaving him with only the duffle and the other case, “Come on, it’s this way…I’m Beat, nobody apart from the teachers call me Richard.” Blaine doesn’t reply, “So what can I call you?” Beat turns when he doesn’t get an answer this time and sees Blaine taking in his surroundings.

As they walk along the corridors Blaine takes a note of everything, how to get back to reception, the exits, the places people could be concealed, and the places you could conceal yourself. He also spots a sign for the library on their way and makes a mental note to go there later. After what feels like a long time Beatz stops, “Have you got your key?” Blaine silently hands it over. “Jeff sleeps on the bed by the window so yours is this one by the door, that closet is yours, those drawers and that desk are too. That door leads to the shower room the two of you share. I’ve got to get to Warbler practice, but is there anything else?” Blaine simply shakes his head. “Okay, well I guess I’ll leave you to it, your welcome pack will tell you but they start serving food again at five, you need to be in your uniform until seven though so if you want something to eat, you’ll need to get changed. You’ll meet Jeff after he’s had dinner, he normally goes straight from practice to get food before coming back here or going to the common room we passed on the way.”  
When Beat turns to leave he can’t decide if he heard the timid thank you or if he was imagining it.

“Nice of you to join us” Wes admonishes Beat when he arrives at Warbler practice.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to show Jeff’s new roommate to their room.”

“Oh what’s he like?” Jeff asks excitedly

“The silent type” Beat replies, “He didn’t say one word”

“What’s his name?” Jeff presses

“Honestly Jeff he didn’t say anything. Ms Jenkins said his surname is Anderson though”

Wes frowns slightly, “He’s probably just shy, let’s all remember there is usually a reason people start mid-year at Dalton, what did he look like?”

“Hard to miss, he’s short and has one arm in a cast in a sling and an air cast on one leg.” Beat replies

“Right enough gossiping” Bradly, one of the seniors steps in, “if we’re going to make it to Nationals we’ve got a lot of work to do”

Somehow Blaine has managed to get most of his belongings put away and pushes the now empty suitcases under his bed. Putting the uniform on is harder, he can’t get the pant leg over his cast at all so he has to make do with that leg rolled up and resting on the top of his cast. He has a black sock on his foot under the cast so at least that doesn’t drawer too much attention. The dress shoe fits on his right foot fine. Buttoning the dress shirt is challenging but putting the tie on is near impossible. He wants to be early getting food though so he can slip in and out. Frustration building, Blaine actually growls at himself before finally tying his tie in a way that will make do for now at least. The blazer he decides will have to sit on his shoulders because of the sling and he tames his hair a little with some gel, the still short curls not looking right with the uniform. 

Remembering to pick up his student card and room key Blaine picks up his satchel and makes his way to the cafeteria. Luckily there are only a few people there so he selects a sandwich, packet of chips, an apple and a bottle of water. All food he can put in his bag. After showing his card to the man at the till, who scans his food and then his card, he puts it all in his satchel and heads to the library. Once more his card is needed as he scans in. This must be part of the security system and being able to track the students he thinks. 

Blaine settles in a chair he finds by accident tucked away in a corner between two shelving units and by a small square window. He turns the chair so he can sit and look out while he eats. The librarian spots him and is about to tell him there’s a no eating rule in the library before she notes his haunted expression and decides to leave him be, aware of the new code five student they have starting and realising it must be him. Any time she heard of a code five it made her shudder, they were the students who had suffered most before coming to Dalton. 

After Warbler practice Wes and his fellow Warblers are making their way to the cafeteria when the headmaster stops him, “Mr Montgomery a quick word” Wes ducks to the side where Mr Daniel is waiting. “A new student, Blaine Anderson, has started today. I’ve suggested he signs up for the mentoring program. I would like you to be his mentor, he needs a patient, gentle hand and I believe you are the right person for this. His grades suggest he’s very bright, but he’s been forced to take some time away from school so needs to catch-up, I’m sure you will be able to help.”

“Yes Mr Daniel, I’ll do my best”

“Thank you Wes, some advice, I have a feeling you may need to seek him out.” With that Mr Daniel turns and leaves a very confused Wes. 

After dinner Wes turns to Jeff, “Mind if I come and meet the new roommate?”

“Be my guest” Jeff smiles so the two head off together while the others split to go to the common room and their own rooms. “It will be nice to have someone in with me” Jeff muses

“I think you’ll need to go easy with him Jeff”

“What do you mean?”

“Just something Mr Daniel said

Jeff opens the dorm door, “He’s not here” he frowns and checks the bathroom to make sure, “That’s weird…I wonder where he is”

“May be getting food” Wes suggests 

“Probably, well I’ll let you know when he turns up but I better get some studying done”

“Me too” Wes smiles then heads to the library to pick up the book he’s reserved, “Hello Mrs Brown, is my book in?”

“When have I ever let you down Wes” she smiles then checks the book out for him

“It’s quiet in here” Wes comments

“It tends to be at this time, it gets busy before and after, but this is very much peak dinner time.”

“Don’t I know it” Wes laughs then follows her eye line to where she keeps glancing, “Is everything okay?”

“I think I need to check on the new student”

“I’ll do it…Mr Daniel said I’m meant to be his mentor so I could do with meeting him.”

“Okay, but he looks haunted Wes” Mrs Brown says seriously, “He’s tucked away by the small square window”

“Nobody ever sits there” 

“And I think that’s why he is”

“Oh…of course”

Wes makes his way over and finds the small boy sat staring out the window, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Deciding a direct approach wouldn’t be best Wes starts looking at the books on the nearby shelves and quietly hums so the other knows there is a presence nearby. When he looks towards the window he briefly sees a pair of golden eyes peering in his direction before stubbornly looking at the pages of the book in hand once again, clearly avoiding contact. 

“The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy is one of my favourites” Wes comments kindly but the boy only clutches the copy, obviously his own, tightly to his chest. Okay so that wasn’t the right thing to do. Wes picks up a book on human biology and sits on the smaller chair at the end of the book shelves. He occasionally receives very wary glances from the boy who seems to be looking for an escape where he won’t have to go past Wes. Wes stays put for a little while, trying to show that he’s not a threat but eventually after thirty minutes of tense silence and failed attempts at conversation he decides to go and call his parents for some advice. 

“Hey Wes” Patrick Montgomery answers brightly

“Hi dad…is mum there too? I could do with both of your opinions on this”

Patrick frowns but gestures for his wife to come over, “Okay you’re now on speaker” 

“Hi darling, are you okay?”

“I’m fine mum, but I’m not sure what to do about this new student.” Wes then goes on to tell them everything he can about Blaine, from Beat’s input to Mr Daniel’s slightly cryptic advice to the boy’s behaviour. “So what do you think I should do?”

Natasha takes a deep breath, “In my professional opinion, it sounds like Blaine has suffered a truly traumatic experience, but the fact he doesn’t trust people at all shows it must run a little deeper than that too.”

“Like what?” Wes frowns

“Well it could be a number of things, like problems at home, possibly a background in care…I can’t say, but it sounds like he needs someone to prove they’re there for him for the long haul.”

“How can I do that if he won’t even talk to me or make eye contact?”

“First, you need to understand it will be a long process that will most likely be frustrating at times, you need to decide if you really want in to this boy’s life.”

“I do” Wes says with such conviction his parents don’t doubt it, “I want to help him, because he clearly needs someone and I know I can do it with your help…I’ve never seen a person look so broken, I’ve just got to help.”

“We both understand Wes” Patrick soothes, “That’s why we went into the professions we did, and why you want to go into medicine too.”

“Okay so this is what you need to do to start with.” Natasha goes on to explain the first step in the ‘make Blaine talk’ process.


	2. Babysteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amount of Kudos this fic received after only one chapter. For now I've continued it as a Glee based story but I still am seriously contemplating writing this as an original. What do you guys think? Should I carry this on as a fanfiction, or as an original fiction?

Over the next couple of weeks Wes observes Blaine. He notices how the younger boy moves around the school corridors between classes as if invisible, and he notices how Blaine never eats a hot meal, instead sticking with sandwiches and packet foods he can place in his satchel and eat in solitude in what’s become his little hideaway in the library. Wes also makes a point of being around Blaine in the library, just like his mum had told him, to get the younger boy used to his presence and show he’s not a threat. Blaine works really hard on his studies, obviously determined not to fall behind, but he hasn’t signed up for the mentoring program yet, and the dark circles around his eyes only seem to be getting bigger.

One Friday, David has gone home for the weekend so Wes is in his room on his own when he decides to go and see what Blaine is up to. As he walks down the corridor he hears Jeff and Nick talking from Nick and Thad’s room.

“It was so weird” Jeff remarks, “I just assumed he was getting up and going to bed before me, which is pretty weird to avoid our room anytime I could be there, but honest to god, when I woke up in the night, he wasn’t there.”

Wes enters the room, “Can I have a word Jeff?” and gestures with his head so the blonde haired boy follows him to privacy. “I assume you were talking about Blaine”

“Yes…I think I need to tell someone”

“Don’t” Wes discourages, “Leave it with me…and don’t talk about him to other people Jeff. It’s obvious he’s had a difficult time.”

Jeff nods solemnly, “Okay Wes…I didn’t mean anything nasty by it”

“I know…but if the positions were reversed…”

“I understand” Jeff agrees then goes back to join Nick and Thad

Wes continues down to the library and of course finds Blaine there…still in his uniform and studying, despite the rule that says students can be out of uniform in all areas from 5pm on Friday until Monday morning. Wes peruses the books near Blaine, who is obviously aware of his presence, before finally selecting Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and sitting in a nearby chair and reading.

A little while later Blaine starts packing up his things and Wes decides to test the waters so he stands and carefully approaches, “Hey, it’s Blaire right? I’m really sorry but by any chance could I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?”

Blaine closes his bags after quickly putting the final things in, stands and actually looks Wes in the eye, albeit warily, “I’m really sorry but my name is Blaine…I have to go now” and with that Blaine scurries out of the library.

Wes pulls out his phone and calls his mum, “He actually made eye contact and spoke to me, I mean he ran straight after but that’s progress right?” he rushes out as soon as she’s said hello.

Natasha laughs a little at her son’s enthusiasm, “I’d say so. Have you managed to figure out where he’s spending the night?”

“Not yet. David is home this weekend so I’m hoping I can make some progress with that over tonight and tomorrow”

“Good luck sweetie and remember if there’s anything we can do”

“All I have to do is ask. Would it be too much if I went to look for him?”

“Not necessarily, just tread lightly. Use your judgement Wes”

“Okay, thanks mum…speak soon”

“Speak soon”

After the call disconnects Wes goes for a walk, not having a clue where to start. After walking round the dorm block he heads down to corridor towards the main school building when he hears some piano gently flowing down from the practice room that is almost never used as it’s a throwback room from before the music department existed how it does now. Immediately he knows it must be Blaine. He’s right of course. There’s a tiny gap in the door so he watches Blaine play as well as he can considering he can only use one hand, and even with the handicap, he’s better than most Wes has hear, which says a lot given the talent of some of his fellow students. 

It takes a few moments for Wes to realise that Blaine isn’t playing any music, that the notes are coming straight from his heart, a heart breaking melody full of sorrow and a little anger. He has no idea how the other boy does it but Wes is completely mesmerized, his stupor only being broken when Blaine stops playing and lets out a little sob before frantically rubbing at his face and moving away from the piano, flicking off the main light, only leaving a side light on, and pulling out a hidden blanket before tucking himself on the large, padded arm chair in the room. This is clearly where he’s been sleeping, or not sleeping Wes thinks. 

Wes can’t let this continue without trying to help, though he’s also concerned that he may be about to take Blaine’s sanctuary away from him. Very carefully Wes opens the door and enters the room, before pushing the door too again. Blaine’s head snaps back up from where it was flopped to the side as he gazed into space.

“Please don’t go” Wes says gently yet with urgency, “I promise I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want…and I won’t tell anyone about you being here, but I just wanted to see if you’re okay.” Blaine just blinks owlishly back at him, but Wes doesn’t think he’s such a flight risk at the moment so continues. “I’m sorry for startling you in the library, that wasn’t my intention. You erm…you play beautifully by the way, it’s what got my attention. You’re the best out of anyone in the school, I’m quite sure of that. I’ve never been good at the piano…maybe you could give me some tips?” Still nothing so Wes takes a deep breath and starts speaking again. “Maybe in return I could help you with your studying? I’ve seen how hard you work. It’s not easy joining Dalton part way through the year, so I’m sure it’s not that you really need help, but more that you have some subject matter to catch-up on. I could help. I’m Wes Montgomery. I’m one of the juniors here and one of the mentors. Please at least think about it?”

“Okay” Blaine practically whispers back, startling Wes a little

“Thank you” Wes smiles, “And I really could do with some help on the piano” he laughs a little to try and lighten the mood slightly. “Can I ask you something? You don’t need to answer” he adds hurriedly when he sees Blaine tense, “And you can ask me to leave, I won’t be offended and like I said, I won’t say anything to anyone.” Only when Blaine has relaxed slightly does Wes continue, “Why don’t you use your dorm room?”

Blaine is clearly fighting with how to answer, “I don’t want to disturb anyone….why….why do you bother with me?”

Wes makes a mental note of Blaine’s cryptic answer and instead focuses on answering the question. “Because it’s always tough starting any school part way through the year…and truthfully, I think you could do with someone, a friend…and I’d like the chance to be that if you’d let me.”

Blaine’s expression turns incredibly wary and Wes is convinced the boy is about to run, but he doesn’t. His grandparent’s words of not shutting the world out are spinning through Blaine’s mind. The idea of trusting someone, anyone ever again is terrifying, but then he has to remind himself that the ones who did what they did to him never had his trust, not really. Though the ones he had once trusted and called friends are the ones that told everyone about him and triggered the hell that became his life. Yet maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing to try having a friend again, his current loneliness almost crippling him. “So you erm need help with piano?”

“Definitely…but not tonight…maybe tomorrow?”

“Maybe” Blaine replies clearly nervous

“My roommate is away for the weekend…do you want to watch a movie or something…maybe sleep in an actual bed? If you want to be on your own that’s fine, you can use the room and I can go crash with one of the other guys…I won’t tell anyone why.”

Blaine frowns, “You’d let me use your room without you being there?” Wes nods in response, “Why do you trust me enough to let me do that?”

Wes shrugs, “How can I expect you to trust me if I don’t trust you?”

That comment throws Blaine, but it’s enough to try the olive branch that’s being handed to him, “Movie?”

“Sure” Wes smiles, “Harry Potter or something Marvel interest you?” he asks knowing that Blaine will like both from the books, and yes comics, he’s seen him with.   
Blaine picks up his things, including the blanket, “Goblet of Fire?”

“It’s no Prisoner of Azkaban but okay” On their way to Wes’ room they pass a couple of other students and Blaine practically moulds into the wall until they’re out of sight, but Wes doesn’t mention it or react in anyway and walks a slightly different way to decrease their chance of seeing anyone else, particularly one of the guys just in case they come across too strong and scare Blaine off.

“You can sit on David’s bed if you want?” Wes offers, “He won’t mind…honest…do you want a soda or something?”

“Please” Blaine looks around very shyly as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself before eventually sitting awkwardly on the bed Wes gestured to.

Wes goes to the mini fridge and grabs a couple of cans of soda and grabs a bag of pretzels and a bag of gummy worms, placing everything on the small chest of drawers between the beds.

“Did you want to get changed before we start? You can change out of uniform from five on a Friday you know? It might be comfier”

Blaine squirms, “Oh erm no it’s okay…that would mean I’ve got to go back to my room.”

“Jeff won’t be there” Wes says, “He’ll still be in with Nick and Thad at this point…every Friday night he basically ends up falling asleep in their room until he eventually wakes up or gets kicked out a slopes back to his own room.”

Blaine clearly contemplates the logistics before nodding and leaving, taking his bag with him. Wes in the meantime messages Jeff to make sure he doesn’t leave Nick and Thad’s room for the time being. 

Only when Blaine comes back does Wes tell Jeff that he can go back to his room if he wants to. Blaine’s now wearing loose grey sweats that go over his air cast and a navy hoodie over a white t-shirt. They sit and watch the films in almost silence, but Wes has already achieved more than he thought possible with Blaine tonight so doesn’t mind. At the end of the Goblet of Fire, Wes puts on the Prisoner of Azkaban. When the movie is only half done Blaine has fallen asleep, so Wes quietly turns the TV and lights off, also ready to call it a night and feeling immensely pleased that Blaine felt comfortable enough to fall to sleep. 

During then night Wes is woken up, at first he’s not sure by what, but after a few seconds when he’s less disorientated he realises that it was because of Blaine. The boy is clearly having a nightmare, a terrifying one by the sounds of it. Wes knows better than to wake him up, that could send him into shock and a panic attack so he just sits on his bed.

A few minutes later Blaine wakes with a chilling scream, when he realises that Wes is awake panic clearly sets in, “I’m sorry…so sorry” he rushes out before jumping from the bed, clearly ready to make a bolt for it. 

Wes has never been so glad for his bed being next to the door as he blocks the younger boys exit, “It’s okay…you don’t need to be sorry, please don’t go.”

“I shouldn’t have fallen asleep here” Blaine admits and Wes knows it’s only because of his heightened emotions that the confession has been made.

“I promise it’s okay…I don’t mind…you can leave if you want but I’d be happier if you didn’t. No matter how many times you wake, okay? Would having some light help?”

Wes guides Blaine back to David’s bed and turns on the shaving light in the bathroom before pulling the door too so there’s some light coming into the room but not enough to stop them from sleeping. 

Wes gets back into his bed and listens, hoping that he’ll hear Blaine’s breathing calm and signal that he’s gone back to sleep but that doesn’t happen. Instead all Wes can here are sobs that the younger boy is clearly trying to supress so as not to disturb him further. 

“It’s okay…you don’t have to be alone” Wes reassures from where he’s sitting on his bed. “Do you maybe want to watch the rest of Harry Potter? Well more like do you mind if I watch the rest of it?” 

Blaine only sniffs in response and makes a noise that Wes thinks is meant to show he doesn’t mind. 

Wes really doesn’t know what to do in this situation, but he does know that this is clearly why Blaine avoids sleeping in his own room. After a little contemplation Wes grabs Blaine a glass of water, “Here” he gently touches Blaine’s shoulder and is sure he’s never felt someone flinch as much before. “Would you prefer it if I went? I meant when I said earlier that I can go and crash with someone else” When Blaine doesn’t answer Wes gets up and grabs a sweater, getting ready to leave the room.

“You don’t have to go” Blaine mutters so quietly Wes doubts that he heard correctly for a moment. 

“Okay” Wes replies carefully

It takes a while before either fall asleep again, but when they do, they don’t wake up until morning. Wes is the first awake so goes down to the cafeteria and purchases a couple of coffees and a tea, just in case that’s Blaine’s preference. When he gets back to the room Wes risks jumping in the shower but manages to be done before Blaine wakes up. 

Afterwards Wes really looks at the boy and realises that this is the closest he’s seen to him looking at peace. Only once he’s dressed does Blaine begin to stir.

As Blaine wakes up he forgets where he is for a moment and panics briefly before he sees kind features smiling back at him.

“Morning Blaine…I got coffee and tea…I wasn’t sure what would be your drink of choice”

“You didn’t have to do that”

“But I have….so what would you prefer?”

“Coffee please” Blaine replies shyly and as if he’s waiting for there to be a catch.

“So I was thinking that maybe we could grab some breakfast and then you could give me a couple of piano tips and then I can help with any subject you want to focus on. How does that sound?”

Blaine puts his drink down, “I think I should go”

“Wait why?”

“I didn’t understand why you were being nice before…let alone after last night.”

“Because I want to help”

“I’m not a charity case and I don’t want your pity”

This is the first fire Wes has seen from Blaine and he wants to see more. “You have none and you aren’t some extra credit project if that’s what you think. Just give me this weekend to show you and if you want nothing to do with me after, then I’ll leave you alone…you have my word.”

“And why should I trust your word?”

“Because sometimes you have to take a leap of faith”

Those words stop Blaine in his tracks as that is the exact phrase his grandmother had said to him only twenty four hours ago. Reluctantly, Blaine agrees.


	3. A new day

“So breakfast?” Wes asks brightly, not being able to hide his joy that until David returns the next evening that Blaine has, for now at least, agreed to spend the weekend with him.

“Oh okay” Blaine shifts uncomfortably

“If you’re not ready for the cafeteria yet I know a great place around the corner that does the best waffles and pancakes…plus they’ll even deliver them here at weekends…what do you say? You can shower while we wait for them if you like” Wes offers sensing that Blaine isn’t ready to sit and be seen by everyone or go anywhere with him yet – he needs to build trust before he can expect Blaine to leave the school with him.

Blaine looks at Wes shiftily, part of him still expecting for this to be a trap, yet another part of him has an urge to trust the older boy, in the way he trusted, still trusts, Charlie, even if he has no way of contacting him anymore; he’s just grateful that he didn’t get seriously injured. Feeling his eyes swell he stops thinking about Charlie, what good will it do after all?

Wes looks at the younger boy, waiting for a reply, but it’s clear he’s lost in his thoughts, clearly not pleasant ones. All of a sudden Blaine snaps to be back in the room, “I haven’t had waffles for ages” and rubs his tear swollen eyes, “I need some clean clothes”

Wes smiles and nods as the boy leaves, not entirely sure if he’ll come back. When Blaine gets back to his dorm room his mind is clouded with everything that’s happened in the last twelve hours and quite forgets that his roommate will likely be there at this time. As Blaine is grabbing some clean clothes Jeff comes out of their shared bathroom. Both boys are quite shocked at the presence of each other, but Blaine springs back into action, grabbing the rest of what he’ll need for the day and running like a startled deer. 

Jeff puts on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats before running down to Wes, “I came out the shower when Blaine was in our room and he ran off” he blurts out as soon as he sees Wes.

“Thanks Jeff, leave it with me” Wes then rushes down to the piano room where he found Blaine last night. “Hey” he greets the younger boy gently, but Blaine startles

“I….I….” Blaine stutters, still clutching his clothes

“It’s okay…did you get everything you need?” Wes asks carefully, Blaine simply nodding in reply so Wes holds an arm out, “Come on then…” after a long hesitation Blaine goes with him. When they get back to the room Wes turns to Blaine again, “I’ll go and order our food and wait for it downstairs so I’ll be gone for about twenty minutes. That gives you enough time to shower in peace. If you want to lock the door to the room as well as the bathroom then that’s fine, but I’ll be sure to knock before I come in anyway okay?”

“Kay” Blaine mumbles in response and locks the bedroom door once Wes leaves, needing the extra security. After his shower Blaine does feel much better and looks around the room after getting dressed, deciding to tidy up the empty cans and snacks from last night. There’s a gentle knock at the door.

“It’s just me Blaine, my hands are a little full, can you do me a favour and open the door?”

Still expecting a trap to some extent Blaine opens the door carefully so he’s in a position to slam it closed again if needs be, but true to his word, Wes is alone and carrying a couple of food containers and more coffee.

Wes looks around the room, “You didn’t have to tidy up”

Blaine shrugs, “It was the right thing to do”

“Well I got a mix of pancakes and waffles because I couldn’t choose, plus we have berries and honey and of course more coffee. Sound good?”

“What do I owe you?”

“Nothing…you can buy breakfast next time” Wes smiles brightly and passes Blaine some food and cutlery, not giving him time to protest about there being a next time. Just as Blaine has taken his last mouthful his phone rings. “Would you like some privacy?” Wes asks

“No…do you mind if I answer though?” Blaine gestures to his phone

“Of course not” Wes smiles feeling a great deal of pride at Blaine allowing him in the room as he takes a call, which is somewhat battered when Blaine answers and speaks in another language.

The happiness in Blaine’s grandmother’s voice at hearing he’s actually sat with another boy, eating with another boy, gives him a renewed push to really try to make a friend so his grandparents don’t have to worry so much about him anymore. Add that to the pride in his grandpa’s voice and Blaine is virtually powerless to do anything but. As his grandparents know he’s not alone, the call doesn’t last long. 

“Sorry” Blaine apologises to Wes once the call disconnects

“No need to apologise…what language were you speaking?”

“Tagalog” Blaine replies simply and it’s clear that’s all the information Wes is going to get.

After they’ve both eaten Wes looks to Blaine and is relieved that he is at least looking a little better than this time yesterday, “So did you want to do some studying? We don’t have to if you’d rather not”

“I was planning to anyway” Blaine looks around before his eyes see his school bag tucked slightly under the desk and smiles with relief at seeing it untouched, Wes making another mental note.

“Well can I help? Is there a particularly subject you find harder, or just have more to catch-up on than the others?”

“Chemistry…I think I get it, but there’s a lot of content I’ve never been taught before so I basically had to start from the beginning of the year syllabus…I think I’m up to where I should have been at Christmas”

“I love chemistry!” Wes enthuses a little too brightly, making Blaine jump, “I’m sorry, I just, it’s one of my favourite subjects. I want to be a doctor.”

“Wow. Well I guess we need more good doctors” Blaine comments to himself more than anything, but his tone is bitter so once again Wes makes yet another mental note about this enigma of a boy. 

“Can I look over some of your work and we can go from there?” Wes offers more gently this time and Blaine nods in response. 

The next couple of hours fly by and by the end of it Blaine is feeling much more confident with where he is with the chemistry he needs to catch-up on and ready to write his next paper. “Thank you so much” Blaine gushes, with an actual smile on his face that automatically lights up the room, making Wes want to see if more often.

“No problem!” Wes laughs gently, “Honestly, if you ever need any help or just a study partner I’m happy to do it! I’m lucky that my mum and dad are both in the medical field so are pretty handy people if I ever get stuck.” Wes can’t help but notice Blaine’s face drop at the mention of parents and thinks back to what his mum said at the very beginning in terms of Blaine potentially not having a good home life either, and decides there could well be some truth behind the theory. “Shall we take a break or do you want to keep going?”

“A break would be good” Blaine rubs at his fingers sticking out of his air cast

“Are you hungry?” Wes tries and receives a shake of the head in response, “Well how about a little bit of a walk round the grounds, have you had a chance to explore the gardens yet?”

“I didn’t realise there were gardens”

“What do you say then? It’s dry out and pretty mild for the time of year”

“Okay” Blaine replies, but doesn’t sound at all confident in his response

“Here, you can borrow this” Wes passes one of his coats to the younger boy

“Thank you” Blaine slowly takes the coat and puts it on over his shoulders, the sleeves being too tight for his air cast.

“Do you want a scarf too?”

“If that’s not too much trouble” Blaine replies, voice back to very quiet levels

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was”

When Wes is satisfied they’ve both got enough layers on for a walk to the gardens and back he leads the way, occasionally glancing at Blaine to take note of his reaction to the different sections of the grounds. Blaine of course is taking in all the details he can, places you could be cornered, different routes out, places to hide if needs be, possible ambush sites. Some might call him paranoid, but he’s simply learnt from experience, and they were experiences you couldn’t forget.

When they get back to Wes’ dorm room he turns to Blaine, “You still up for helping me with the piano?”

“You really want my help?” Blaine asks in a way it’s clear nobody has ever genuinely wanted help from him before

“Yes…if that’s okay…I can read music and sing fine, I could be better at the piano, as my sister likes to point out” Wes rolls his eyes fondly. That gives Blaine a point of relation to Wes, of course Wes doesn’t know that Blaine and his older brother don’t really speak anymore, or that Cooper Anderson is incredibly harsh on his younger brother. As for Blaine, he of course doesn’t know that Wes and his older sister Tabatha actually get on very well and the teasing is standard sibling rivalry, but it’s a point of relation and that’s what counts. 

Blaine opens the room door, “Can you play fur elise?”

“Yeah…and I have the music too” Wes collects the music then the duo head to Blaine’s piano room together

“Could you maybe erm play it through for me?” Blaine asks nervously 

“Of course! How can you help me if I don’t play for you?” Wes reassures then plays the piece, “So what do you think?” he asks once he’s finished

Blaine’s obviously trying to find the right words, “N..not bad” he stutters, “It kind of sounded like you found the more difficult passage hard and um…well…you mechanically play, which is fine, but it means you miss the emotion of it…I’m sorry” Blaine looks down and twists his fingers nervously as if waiting to be told off.

“Don’t be sorry!” Wes gushes, “How am I going to get better if you don’t tell me the truth? I’d always rather someone be honest with me than tell me what they think I want to hear…so as long as you’re honest…we’ll never have a problem”

“Okay” Blaine smiles reassured 

“So I’m pretty rusty and in truth did find the more difficult passage tricky and could do with playing it a few times…but can you give me some tips on the mechanics and emotion side?”

“Look at the dynamics on the page, but don’t be afraid to add your own, what’s the music about to you?” 

“Well it’s about love”

“That’s what Wikipedia says…what else?” Blaine pushes and this is the first time Wes has seen the boy unguarded and it’s clear music is his life and blood. 

Wes thinks for a good moment, “He was mostly deaf at the time of writing it, yes it may have been about love, but an unreachable one, mixed with his own situation he likely would have been frustrated at the same time, but if it was me, I think I’d also feel a kind of sadness…a bitter sweet one.”

Blaine’s eyes truly sparkle with Wes’ words, “Yes…exactly…not that feelings can be right or wrong, but…”

“I understand what you mean Blaine” Wes calms the younger boy

Blaine clears his throat, “Play again?” so Wes does, and there’s already a marked difference

“You’re an excellent teacher” Wes smiles, pleased with his own playing

“Thanks” Blaine replies bashfully, “But you could still do more…don’t be afraid of the music, you can pull it around while staying true to the manuscript.”

“Can you show me?”

Blaine looks at his cast, “Erm, not really” and frowns

“Well how about another movie?”

“Okay” Blaine agrees after a few moments, back to being shy once more and Wes immediately kicks himself for asking Blaine to play

A little while later, when they’re about half way through the Avengers, there is a knock at Wes’ door so he answers, but opening the door only just enough to fit his body in the gap at a slant and no more, to protect Blaine from view. 

“Hey…do you want to watch a movie?” Nick asks, accompanied by Thad and Beat

“I’m actually already watching the Avengers, but thanks” Wes tries to dismiss them kindly

“Why don’t you bring it to the common room and we can carry on watching it together?” Thad suggests

“Or we can go get Jeff and join you?” Beat asks

“Actually boys I’ve been studying pretty hard today and just want a quiet one, may be another time?”

“Okay…sure Wes” Nick replies as Wes closes the door 

“You didn’t have to do that” Blaine shifts uncomfortably

“Would you have stayed if they joined us?”

“Probably not”

“Right then” 

“But you didn’t have to”

“I know…but it was my choice to” Wes says firmly, without room for doubt 

The evening is much like the last, the two eating in the room with Blaine falling to sleep part way through one of the films, this time Iron Man 2. As before, Wes turns the TV and lights off and goes to sleep himself. Unfortunately, just like the previous night Wes is woken up by Blaine having a nightmare and immediately curses himself for not leaving a light on. Carefully, Wes creeps across the room and turns the bathroom light on and pulls the door mostly to, so there’s a gentle cascade of light how he did it before. 

Once more, Blaine only wakes when he screams himself awake, but this time Wes dares go over to the boy, who’ll be able to see it’s him due to the light cascade, sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Blaine into a sideways hug. At first Blaine fights the contact, but Wes holds on, making soothing sounds. Eventually Blaine, and his heart rate calm down, and they both drift off as they are.


	4. Don't be embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who fed back! I've always said fanfic is for everyone so to try and accommodate as many as possible, majority rules and this is staying as a Seblaine fanfic.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully it helps move the story along and tides things over for now.

When Blaine wakes he’s still in Wes’s arms and he immediately feels embarrassed and scared. What if Wes finds out his secret and thinks Blaine’s tricked him into giving him physical contact? What if Wes hates him too, he’s started to enjoy letting someone else in. He’s so stupid, he knows he shouldn’t have, that he would have been better on his own.

Before Blaine knows it he’s started to have a panic attack, which immediately wakens Wes, “Hey Blaine…it’s okay…look at me…you’re fine. Just breathe for me.” Wes grabs a paper back full of candy and tips the contents out then gives the bag to Blaine, “Breathe into this” before calling his dad. “Dad” Wes starts as soon as the call connects, “Panic attack in progress, brown paper bag in place, what else do I need to do?”

“Try to calm them down, deep breaths, then they’ll be okay. If they stop breathing for a moment then call an ambulance.”

At the word ambulance Blaine’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head, “Okay no ambulance” Wes tells Blaine, “Just breathe for me then okay?” Wes sits next to Blaine again and starts rubbing his back slowly, “Breathe with me…in for one, two, three, four, out, one two, three, four, and again” They repeat the process until Blaine’s breathing is under control.

“Wes is everything okay?”

“We’re good dad…thanks”

“Good job…call me back if you need me”

“I will…love you dad”

“Love you too”

“I’m sorry…I should just go” Blaine mumbles with a blush, clearly embarrassed

“Please don’t go…not yet at least…are you sure you’re okay?”

“You’ve been very nice this weekend, but it’s probably better for both of us if I just keep away from you”

“Blaine please…I think we could be really good friends, I want to be here for you”

“You wouldn’t if you knew what happened to the last guy” Blaine throws back, his heightened emotions making him say more than he really wants to, he’s always been the same. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing” Blaine retorts as he starts to get dressed, changing his night t-shirt as it’s sweaty from the panic attack. Wes gasps softly when he sees some of the scars across the younger boys back, deeper ones still healing, “Fuck” Blaine whimpers with frustration when he realises Wes has seen and puts his top on rapidly

“It’s okay…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean anything by it…I was just shocked…I shouldn’t have reacted.”

Blaine finishes gathering his things then goes for the door, but Wes is blocking his exit “Please let me leave”

“I can’t…not like this”

“I don’t want to get hurt again…and I don’t want you to either…you seem like a genuinely nice person.”

“Why would I get hurt?”

“Because of me…please”

“Blaine why would I get hurt?” Wes pushes, even though Blaine is clearly breaking down in front of him, but finally Wes is getting some real insight into the boy and if it takes a breakdown to happen to be able to start building Blaine up again, Wes is prepared to make it happen. “Why would I get hurt?”

“Because that’s what happens if you associate with the gay kid” Blaine’s knees buckle and his breathing starts to speed up again so Wes grabs the paper bag and makes a seal with it around Blaine’s mouth and nose once more.

“That doesn’t matter to me. It doesn’t matter to anyone here…you know who Trent is right? He’s openly out, and he’s not the only one. Dalton isn’t like other schools…and I’m not going to get freaked out for sharing a bed with you if that’s what you think either. Hell, I’ve fallen to sleep sharing a bed with David before and we woke up cuddling. I don’t see there being a difference between me sharing a bed with him to me sharing a bed with you, you’re both my friends and that’s all there is to it. It’s perfectly normal…okay?   
That’s it…keep breathing like that.” When Blaine’s breathing is once more back to a regular rhythm and speed Wes pulls him up, “Come on, being like that on your leg can’t be comfy or good for it.” They both sit on the edge of Wes’s bed, neither saying anything for a while.

Blaine seems particularly vulnerable now, and Wes supposes he is. After all it’s clear that if he hadn’t been so emotional that he wouldn’t have told Wes anything, and now he’s let slip information that in his mind could be damaging for him. 

“I take it you were attacked for being gay then” Wes dares to comment after twenty minutes of silence. Blaine hangs his head with shame and embarrassment. “That is something you should never be embarrassed by. I won’t tell anyone…you have my word. I know that might not mean much to you right now, but I’d like to think the weekend so far has shown you that it does mean something.” When Blaine hasn’t replied or lifted his head five minutes later Wes tries a different approach, “So pancakes and waffles again?” Blaine continues to stare at the floor, “Or how about French toast and bacon…with loads of maple syrup of course…you can’t tell me that doesn’t sound good.” Wes tries to jovially knock shoulders with the younger boy but Blaine moves at the last minute so he can’t, causing Wes to topple over and a small smile grace Blaine’s lips. Wes laughs as he pushes himself back up, “So French toast?”

“Please” Blaine whispers, still not making eye contact, “My turn to buy…right?” and Wes can’t stop the grin that crosses his face in response.


	5. Going forwards

Wes and Blaine have a good day together with most of the awkwardness from the morning’s panic attacks and outbursts over. They’ve been mostly watching movies and Wes has learnt a few more things about Blaine, but mainly that if you push him for more information than he’s willing to give, he’ll shut off. Wes supposes it’s a defence mechanism and accepts he’ll have to work harder for Blaine to open up to him, or go about things in a different way. The main thing though is that it’s late afternoon and Blaine hasn’t bolted yet and seems to finally be comfortable in Wes’s presence, even if only tentatively. 

It’s getting towards the time David will be back and Wes knows he’s got to talk to Blaine before it’s too late, “Blaine?”

“Yeah?” Blaine asks cautiously, clearly picking up on something

“I don’t want you to leave, or to think you should, but I thought it was only right that you know my roommate David will be back soon.”

Blaine’s shoulders slump, “Oh…I mean of course he will be…it’s okay…I can go and…”

“How about” Wes interrupts the younger boy, “You meet David”

“I don’t think I can” Blaine shakes his head

“You’ll like him, I’m sure of that…he can talk Star Wars with you properly, I mean I like the films but the two of you are proper fans…plus, of course I won’t tell him anything about you, but you should perhaps know that his older sister is bi, and is living with her current girlfriend. They were actually visiting this weekend, which is why David went home. They’ve always been very close as siblings.”

After a few moments Blaine looks at Wes, “You’re trying to explain why I shouldn’t be scared”

Wes nods, “I thought it would be more effective than simply telling you that you shouldn’t be. Plus if you have facts you can make your own mind up” he says, having picked up that Blaine clearly doesn’t like being told how to feel, and he can’t blame him

“Thank you”

“So? Will you stay?”

“I don’t know”

“I can talk to David, and you can of course see how things go, but I’d really like it if you’d stay here tonight again”

“There’s not enough room”

“Yes there is, I’ve got a camp bed that can be put up between our beds easily, or David might stay with Jeff, though that would bring more attention…I really would like it if you stayed with us rather than going to sleep in that piano room again, unless you feel like you could stay in your room comfortably?” Blaine shakes his head, clearly fearful of the idea. “And that’s okay. The camp bed is pretty damn comfortable, more comfy than that old couch would be and this way you don’t have to worry about anyone finding you.”

Blaine definitely doesn’t want that; that would lead to telephone calls to his parents and being forced to have ‘help’, though the therapist information he’d found that his parents had gathered certainly wasn’t focusing on how to recover from trauma. Why couldn’t people understand he doesn’t have something that needs to be or that can be ‘cured’?   
Once again Wes looks on as Blaine gets lost in his thoughts so takes his opportunity to message David, explaining the basics of the situation with Blaine and how delicate it is. Of course David is happy for the younger boy to sleep in their room for as long as he needs to. Wes is obviosuly careful not to tell David anything explicitly that could betray Blaine’s confidence, but he says enough for David to comprehend the situation and fill in some of the blanks, and that’s only because David has proven himself a great confidant time and time again. 

“What if I wake you both up?” Blaine asks after some long moments

“Then we’ll deal with it” Wes reassures, “and we can have some light, David sleeps like a log, so does that mean..?”

“I’ll see how it goes” Blaine replies. 

David messages Wes when he’s arrived in the car park so he can warn the younger boy.

“David’s just pulled up Blaine…I promise you it will be okay” 

Blaine nods in reply but it’s clear he’s getting nervous and tucks his knees up under his chin and holds his legs with his arms, almost as if he’s trying to be as small as possible where he’s sat on Wes’s bed. He probably is, even subconsciously, Wes thinks.

Too soon the door is being opened, “Hey” David greets brightly then closes the door, “Emma looks great and Vicki was on as good form as always, plus they’ve stocked us up. Who wants a red vine, or there are twizzlers and raspberry liquorish and basically any other kind of candy you can think of”

“Twizzler here man” Wes replies but Blaine doesn’t say anything

David puts his stuff down then picks up the carrier bag of candy once more before calmly approaching Blaine, “Hey Blaine…do you want to choose something? My sister Emma and her girlfriend Vicki always give me loads of candy and snacks to bring back here…believe it or not we can sometimes struggle to get through it all…or at least risk diabetes trying.” David lowers the bag so Blaine can see in.

Blaine’s eyes dart to Wes who gives him a reassuring smile and nod, “Thank you very much” Blaine eventually says quietly to David as he takes out a snack pack of raspberry liquorish.

“Good choice!” David smiles before starting a conversation about their weekends. Blaine is mostly an observer at this point, only saying something if absolutely needed, but that’s more than fine. The fact he’s still there in that room with them, is more than Wes could have hoped for at the start of the weekend.   
Blaine manages to relax a little, though he’s still tucked in the corner of Wes’s bed, it somehow feels natural. It’s clear Wes and David are very good friends, the playful banter and fond bickering breaking up their conversations. 

After eating a dinner of pizza in the room, in the same way Wes and Blaine had been the last two nights, Wes looks to Blaine, “Do you want a shower tonight?” Blaine’s eyes dart to David, “It’s okay, David prefers to shower in the mornings and there’s enough time for both of us to shower tonight if you want to.”

“Please” Blaine replies

“Have you got everything you need still?” Blaine nods in reply, “In that case are you happy to go now?” Once again Blaine simply nods and heads into the bathroom.

“So should I go and get his uniform or put up the bed?” David asks Wes

“Are you okay to put up the bed?” 

“No problem” David replies and gets to it

Wes in the meantime goes to see Jeff, “Hey Wes” Jeff greets brightly

“I just need to grab some of Blaine’s things…and his bedding would be good too actually”

“What’s going on?” Jeff frowns

“Progress” Wes replies, “Just do me a favour Jeff by continuing not to say anything and whenever you see him please be nice, friendly in a calm way.”

Jeff’s brows furrow once more in confusion, but he knows Wes would only ask for a good reason, “Okay…whatever you need”

“Thanks Jeff…I know I can count on you, and I’m sure you and Blaine will be great friends” Wes says to the younger boy once he’s gathered all he needs. Before leaving the room   
Wes quickly checks the coast is clear not wanting to draw any attention.

“All done” David tells Wes as soon as he enters the room and takes Blaine’s bedding before using it to make the bed as Wes hangs up his uniform

When Blaine reappears he’s in a mix of sleep and lounge wear, “You…you….”

“We thought we’d make up your bed” Wes smiles

“Made sense to do it while you were in the shower” David continues

“It’s kind of in your way” Blaine replies unsteadily

“No it’s not, the ends of our beds are still clear”

“And your uniform is hanging up there” Wes gestures

“We’re not quite ready for the weekend to be over and a sleepover is a pretty good way to keep it going right?” David asks gently

“Right” Blaine agrees after some serious contemplation

Blaine’s a little uneasy when it comes to going to sleep that evening, but of course he doesn’t really have a choice, his body needs sleep so pulls him under.

“You’re okay having the bathroom light on and the door pulled to so there’s a small gap right?” Wes checks with David once they’re both sure Blaine is asleep

“If you’ve found it helps you know I am…it won’t stop me from sleeping”

“That’s what I thought” Wes laughs as he and David settle for the night, not forgetting to set an alarm

A few hours into their sleep David and Wes both wake to the sound of Blaine having what must be a terrifying dream, “Don’t turn on the light” Wes tells his roommate

“This like the others you’ve seen?” David asks

“Yes” Wes answers plainly

“He must have gone through a serious trauma to get these types of dreams” David comments

Still trapped in his nightmare Blaine starts speaking coherently enough for them to understand, “Please don’t…stop…please!”

“A serious attack then…you don’t think he could be the kid mentioned in the paper those few months ago”

“In the tiny column? I hadn’t considered but now you mention it…don’t mention it to him though, I have a feeling he wouldn’t have known about that”

“What do you mean?”

“Just a feeling” Blaine then starts making gasping noises, “Shit, he’s normally woken up now” Wes shifts so he’s on the edge of the camp bed, “Blaine…you are safe…you are with Wes and David, we won’t let anything hurt you…open your eyes” It’s then Blaine wakes with a yelp, sitting bolt upright, “It’s okay…we’ve got you…it’s okay” Wes soothes, “Come on, calm that breathing down like earlier…that’s it”

“I’m sorry…this is why I shouldn’t have stayed”

“No this is why you should…and will continue to…okay? We’d both rather wake us up than go through this alone” David says kindly yet firmly

“Blaine…you were choking in your sleep that time” Wes continues delicately, “We can’t let you do this on your own. We won’t tell anyone as long as you continue to accept our help and friendship…and no that’s not meant to be some sort of blackmail…it’s because we care”

Blaine wipes his eyes then takes a sip of water, “Okay” he agrees a little reluctantly, not knowing that it will be one of the best decisions of his life.


	6. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so tiny after such a long wait! Struggling to keep all of life's plates spinning at the moment!

Over the next few nights the threesome find themselves getting into a routine that works for them with Blaine adjusting and David and Wes never making a big deal out of any night time terrors as they do what they can to support. The first week of this new set-up is drawing to a close and the headmaster grabs Wes Friday morning as he heads to study hall.

“Mr Montgomery, you have study hall now correct?”

“Yes sir” Wes confirms

“In that case could you step into my office for a moment…please take a seat” Mr Daniel gestures once he is sat behind his desk. “I have it on good authority that you’ve been working with Mr Anderson this week”

“Yes sir, we started working together last weekend.”

“I wanted to let you know that there is already a marked difference and that your efforts are certainly appreciated”

“It’s no effort really. Blaine is very bright, as you said he would be, it’s a lack of confidence in his abilities that was holding him back more than anything”

“Well if you are helping him settle here at Dalton and that is truly what is making the difference, you should still be very proud of yourself. You’re a fine mentor Wes and I have no doubt you’ll take the same care through to your patients when you finally get to med school.”

“Thank you sir”

Mr Daniel gives Wes a note to explain why he was delayed getting to first period, “Thank you for your time Mr Montgomery”

“Anytime” Wes smiles before leaving the office, with a new sense of reassurance that he actually is helping Blaine 

Later that afternoon David and Wes are heading back from Warbler practice to their room, the latter having given Blaine his room key so the younger boy could go in after his last class of the day. When they enter their dorm room Blaine is in the shower, but what grabs their attention is the singing voice drifting through the door and over the sound of the cascading water.

“Are you hearing this?” David looks to Wes, eyes wide in shock

“Wow…just wow” Wes smiles brightly, feeling privileged to hear Blaine sing, even if he doesn’t know they’re there, having returned earlier than they’d anticipated

“We have to get him to sign up for the Warblers!” David enthuses

“There’s no way that’s going to happen yet David, but yes I agree we do…I actually think it would do him a world of good to”

“Well he’ll meet some of the guys next weekend right? I mean actually meet them”

“What?” Wes asks, brows furrowed

“Well I assumed he’d be coming to yours for our weekend escape from school”

“I really need to talk to him about it” Wes pinches the bridge of his nose, “And I know I need to sow the idea now rather than spring it on him”

“I’m not going to disagree with you on that” David smiles sympathetically


	7. Deep breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry, this hasn't been abandoned but I've got a personal medical situation ongoing at the moment which is putting a hold on things at the moment. I've managed to get this chapter out though so I hope it's not a total let down. As always I love hearing all your thoughts and suggestions.

When Blaine steps out of the shower in a clean t-shirt and lounge shorts he stops, wide-eyed at seeing David and Wes already there.

“Relax Blaine” Wes soothes, “I’ve managed to convince David not to drag you down to join the Warblers just yet, but one day I honestly think it could be one of the best decisions you ever make if you do”

“Okay” Blaine replies quietly but David and Wes know enough about this mystery boy to know that an okay in that tone of voice doesn’t really mean okay, it’s more a conversation end

“We’ve really enjoyed having you stay with us this week” David smiles

“But?” Blaine asks

“What?” David questions

“Normally there’s a but” Blaine shrugs

“No buts…apart from we were wondering what we should do to celebrate the end of your first week with us”

“You want to celebrate?” Blaine frowns

“Why wouldn’t we?” Wes asks

“You want to celebrate me being in your way” It’s clear then that Blaine is processing many things internally

“No we want to celebrate finding a new friend” Wes tells him firmly but kindly

“Is there a comic book store nearby?” Blaine asks timidly

“Excellent choice!” David praises, “We know just the one…you’re going to love it…so do you want to go tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow sounds good” Blaine smiles before sitting on his camp bed and pulling out some reading he needs to do for classes next week from his bag. Something isn’t sitting quite right though and he can’t work out what. After several long moments of internal struggle Blaine finally dares to speak, though keeps his eyes firmly locked on his hands that are now wringing in his lap. “What’s going on?” he mutters so quietly Wes and David look to each other to ensure they’ve heard him.

“What do you mean Blaine?” Wes asks kindly

“You tell me…it’s like there’s something you want to tell me or say but you’re not” Blaine replies in the same small, monotone voice

“You are incredibly intuitive” David praises the younger boy but it does nothing to calm Blaine, in fact it does the opposite as it confirms there actually is something going on

“Hey” Wes says calmingly as he shifts to sit on the camp bed facing Blaine, “It’s nothing bad, I promise I just was trying to come up with the right time to talk to you about it” Wes pauses when he hears a sharp intake of breath from Blaine, “Blaine, can you look at me?” Slowly Blaine lifts his head but it’s clearly hard for him to make eye contact at this point,   
“Next weekend” Wes continues, “I’m having a movie night at home”

“Oh…if you don’t want me to stay in your room a whole weekend on my own I understand” Blaine goes to shove his book back in his bag, suddenly craving some space

“That’s not it at all” Wes continues in his soothing tone, gently taking the book, “I would like you to come”

“I…I…erm…I” Blaine stutters

“You can have your own room, the guys, that is some of the Warblers, will crash in the den, but upstairs we have a few spare rooms and the one next to mine I think you’d really like…in fact if there are any weekends you want to get away from here or that I’m going home…you can come.”

Blaine frowns, “But what about your parents?”

“They would love you” David reassures Blaine

“They would, and actually I’ve already broached the idea with them and they were more than happy with it, don’t worry though, I didn’t tell them anything personal.” When it’s clear Blaine is struggling with the idea still Wes makes another suggestion, “My dad is playing in a polo match Sunday, why don’t the three of us go and watch? You can meet him and my mum briefly without any pressure…it might help you decide about next week”

Once again there is a stretch of silence before Blaine finds his voice, “Will it be crowded?”

“Not really, they never are at this stage, it won’t be more than one deep around the field…plus we get access to the team’s area so we can always step back and see the ponies not being ridden or something”

At the idea of seeing the ponies up close it’s like a light appears above Blaine, something David and Wes can’t help but notice, “That sounds like a good idea” the younger boy agrees, clearly nervous but his love for horses winning.


	8. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update after far too long. I apologise for the delay in getting this posted and for any comments that may have gone unanswered, I promise I will get to them. As always I'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts. Things are looking up though as there should be less hospital time and more writing time soon.

That’s how Blaine finds himself in the back of Wes’s car on the way to the polo match Patrick Montgomery is playing in. 

Wes can see Blaine getting more nervous in his mirrors as it’s clear they’re getting closer, “We’re about ten minutes away now” he says calmly

“Do you know much about polo?” David tries when Wes doesn’t even receive a whispered response. When once again there is no word from the younger boy he looks round and sees Blaine staring out the window with wide eyes, clearly taking in everything he can about their route and his surroundings.

This behaviour is something both Wes and David had witnessed and after comparing notes they realised it’s so Blaine never feels he’s truly without escape. The idea that he still feels the need to do it even with the two of them is a little upsetting but given the bits and pieces the older boys know they can’t blame him and know it will be a while before 

Blaine doesn’t feel the need to do it on such a scale and unlikely that it’s something he’ll stop entirely.

All too soon for Blaine does the car stop but he doesn’t register Wes or David getting out until Wes opens his door for him.

“Are you coming Blaine?” Wes smiles softly

“I….I…” Blaine tries but stutters and nothing else comes out

“Well I need to go to the bathroom” David says as if nothing out of the ordinary is going on, “Do either of you or should I find you after?”

“Me too” Blaine practically breathes out so gets out the car and follows David as Wes goes to find his parents

When Wes sees his mum he smiles and goes to greet her, “Him mom”

“Hi honey I hope you had a good drive over, where’s David and Blaine?”

“We did thanks, they’re taking a quick bathroom stop, where’s dad?”

“He went to check on something…is everything okay?”

“I’ve got a feeling we could be pushing Blaine too soon, it took him a while to even get out of the car”

“Well if you need to leave early make sure you do, we won’t mind”

A short while later a flustered David appears, “Shit” he curses when he sees, or doesn’t see Blaine

“Where’s Blaine?” Wes asks slightly panicking 

“I was hoping he’d come and found you”

“What’s he wearing today?” Natasha, Wes’s mum asks

“Dark blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie, his hair is still short but it’s practically gel free so it’s curly” Wes rattles off

“Meet back here in five” Natasha orders and with that they split off

Blaine meanwhile after stepping outside of the bathroom to wait for David got completely distracted by the sound of a horse in a little distress so followed the noise and found a stable hand struggling to calm the polo pony down. 

After the stable hand leaves Blaine steps forward to calm the animal down, “Shhh it’s okay…tell me what’s wrong” he soothes as he holds a hand out for the pony to see before scratching its nose. “I know you don’t have a reason to trust me, but I don’t have a reason to trust you either really…but I do want to help” The pony calms slightly so Blaine goes to move down its side but this makes it jumpy again. “I won’t do anything to hurt you I promise” Blaine reasons with the animal as if it were a person. After not much investigating he sees one of the buckles on the saddle girth is pinching the pony’s side so undoes and redoes it. The pony immediately becomes it’s normal calm self and head butts Blaine where he’s still stood at its side making him laugh.

“She’s bullet proof” Patrick Montgomery reasons with the head of the stables who’d appeared out of nowhere telling him to come and see his horse immediately as it’s causing problems in the stables, “And she’s recently been to the vets so I know there’s nothing wrong”

“Well she won’t settle and it’s not safe for any of us to go in…this club has rules about staff having to deal with difficult animals”

“She’s one of the most low maintenance ponies you could ever come across. Are you sure nothing amiss has happened?”

“Are you calling my staff liars?”

“I didn’t say that, but I’m starting to feel as though you’re calling me one” Patrick says firmly but fairly to the member of staff who’d interrupted the conversation he was having with his wife while they were waiting for his son, David and Blaine, and who’d since been on the rude side to him. Patrick is a fair man and it takes a lot to rile him up, but he really wasn’t appreciating the tone being used against him or the questioning that, as far as he could see, was trying to place the blame of his animals unrest on him, instead of finding out what was wrong.

They round the corner to the stables where Patrick’s pony is being kept and she looks completely at ease as a young boy presses his forehead against hers, giving her fuss.

“She looks okay to me” Patrick comments and smiles at the sight before him

“He’s not one of ours” the woman abruptly replies before setting a quicker pace.

“Hey” comes a shout, making Blaine immediately stop scratching the pony’s nose and step back from where his forehead had been placed against it. “What do you think you’re doing? Get away from that pony!”

“Wait a minute, how dare you tell that boy to get away?” Patrick steps in, “You came to tell me my horse was in distress and was a danger to your staff, I arrive to see her in her usual temperament with this young gentleman. I’m going to bet she’s as happy as she is because of him. As far as I’m concerned you should be thanking him.”

“She’s clearly just had more time to calm down…unless he’s given her something”

Patrick turns to the boy, “I don’t think you’ve given her anything, but I would like to know what you did to help my pony so I can say thank you properly”

The terrified looking boy replies so quietly Patrick can only just about hear, “Her girth was pinching her…I just undid and redid it”

“Thank you” Patrick smiles then turns, “I suggest you apologise to…what’s your name?” he asks the boy

“It’s okay” The boy dismisses

“No please, what’s your name so we can both apologise and thank you properly?”

“It’s…it’s B… Blaine”

Patrick keeps his shock pressed down, “Thank you Blaine” then turns back, clearly waiting for Blaine’s apology

At Patrick’s look the woman bends, “Thank you Blaine, and apologies for the confusion” before walking off

“People like that really tick me off” Patrick comments, “Esme really likes you” Patrick smiles as his pony nuzzles Blaine and watches the warm smile that spreads across the boy’s face when he looks at the horse, complete with a blush forming from the compliment, “I’m Patrick Montgomery, Wes’s dad”

Panic floods Blaine’s eyes for a second until Patrick slowly extends a hand for Blaine to shake, “Hello sir” Blaine mumbles

“You definitely don’t have to call me sir, or Mr or Dr Montgomery, Patrick will do, okay?” Patrick smiles kindly, determined not to scare this boy away he’s heard so many bits and pieces about, “We need to start warming the ponies up, can you lead Esme out for me? I’ll message the others to let them know you’re with me so they don’t worry”

“I…I…I’m sorry” Blaine stutters

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you came and helped Esme…we just need to let them know you’re okay” Patrick walks over to where his team keep their tack and spares and picks up a riding helmet, “this one will probably fit you” and hands it to Blaine who puts it on. “There now you look the part”  
Blaine takes hold of Esme’s leading reign, undoes the knot and follows Patrick to the field where the ponies are being warmed up, “Can you ride?” Patrick asks when they get to the paddock having picked up that Blaine’s clearly spent a reasonable amount of time with ponies and horses. Blaine nods shyly in response. “Great…jump on then and walk her around the paddock a couple of times for me, she’s got a fast paced trot too it would be worth doing.” Blaine looks baffled for a few seconds. “You don’t have to” Patrick smiles, “I just thought you’d like to”

“I…I would” Blaine stutters but then frowns 

“I trust you with her Blaine…and she trusts you too” 

Blaine’s shoulders slump more and then after a few moments of deliberation he lifts the sleeve of his baggy hoodie up to show his cast, then carefully lifts his trouser leg up which reveals his bound knee and still notable scars around his ankle. Then after a deep breath he takes off the helmet and holds his hair back to show a large scar across his scalp.

“That leg looks like it should still be in an air cast” Patrick comments

“It’s in the car” Blaine looks down, waiting to be scolded

“I’ll get Wes to grab it on their way over here then” Patrick replies without any hint of judging or chastisement and quickly types the message to his son, “I’m glad you showed me instead of just taking the opportunity to ride…as soon as you can be in the saddle again you’ll have to come round and we can go riding, okay?”

Blaine’s brow furrows while he studies Patrick for a few moments but clearly finds something there as he finally nods, “Okay”

“Hey” Wes greets as he approaches with Natasha and David before passing Blaine his air cast.

Patrick notices how Blaine winces as he puts his foot in the cast, “Let me take a look?” he asks, “Here lean on Esme”   
Blaine immediately looks to Wes who gives him a reassuring smile before shuffling back to Esme and wrapping his arms around her neck for support. Patrick bends down and unfastens the cast before carefully pulling it off Blaine’s foot, mindful of the knee injury also on that leg. Blaine flinches as Patrick goes to pull his sock off too.

“I can take a look later if you prefer?” Patrick then glances at his wife, David and Wes where they’re watching, the three immediately turning around to give Blaine some privacy.   
When Blaine nods at Patrick to continue now they’re minus an audience Patrick carefully takes off his sock and notes some rather painful looking bruises caused by the cast and some swelling around yet another scar that goes from the knuckle of Blaine’s big toe, up the length of the foot and all the way round his ankle bone ending just below where the top of ankle socks would finish. “Hmmm at your next appointment mention the boot is causing you problems, they have a few types at the hospital so should have one that suits your foot better, plus from how healed this scar is I’d suggest the swelling should be down more than it is so they should take more of a look at that, I imagine it’s quite sore so you should definitely mention it.” Patrick says kindly but Blaine snaps his foot back.

“It’s fine”

“I’m sure your doctors would be happy to help, maybe your parents can mention it to them” Patrick tries to reassure as he pulls the sock back up

“No…it’s fine” Blaine snaps back harder which gets Wes’s attention

“Hey…it’s alright, nobody will mention anything to anyone and you don’t have to either, you have my word, and you know I won't break it, right?” Wes comforts and Blaine nods before putting his foot back in the air cast. 

“Wes is right Blaine” Patrick smiles

“When isn’t he” David jokes to try and lighten the situation, “Oh and this is Natasha, Wes’s mum, you two haven’t properly met yet.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Blaine…do you know much about polo?”

“Enough to be able to watch” Blaine replies shyly, thankful that at least she isn’t pushing about doctors or parents

“Great, you can help me then…come on Wes, David, we should go grab our spot so we can our chairs sorted…we brought one for you too Blaine. One of them has a weak leg but I’ll make sure one of those two gets it” she winks

Natasha, Wes and David turn and start to walk away but Blaine hangs on to speak with Patrick, he doesn’t know why or what but there’s something about the man he trusts, maybe because he’s so much like Wes, maybe it’s because of the way he interacts with the ponies and dealt with the scary stable master earlier, but Blaine doesn’t want to have offended him or turn someone else from him. “I…I’m sorry, I know you were trying to help and I shouldn’t have snapped, but it’s fine”

“Don’t be silly I shouldn’t have pushed when it’s not my place, I just don’t like to see people uncomfortable”

“It’ll be okay though….and I won’t be a bother” Blaine mutters the last part under his breath but Patrick still manages to hear though doesn’t comment as he knows he wasn’t meant to

“I’ll see you after the match okay?”

“Okay” Blaine agrees then walks to Wes, David and Natasha as Patrick takes in his limp, already plotting to bring home a couple of alternative air casts for Blaine to try


	9. Maybe it's not too good to be true

Less than a week later the successful meeting with Patrick and Natasha, Blaine finds himself on the way to the Montgomery house with Wes Friday after school, the older boy figuring it would be best for Blaine to have an extra evening and night sleep to settle in before the decent of some of the Warblers the next evening.

“My sister is going to be home this weekend” Wes says softly as they get closer

“I remember you saying” Blaine replies absently as he gazes out the window, clearly getting nervous

“Just didn’t want her being there to be a shock for you” 

“Thank you”

They pull in to a reasonably long driveway that curves round to a gorgeous, vast house, a good number of rooms bigger than the Anderson’s and that’s saying something as Blaine is well aware the property he’s grown up in is bigger than the average home by a fair way. Though he guesses it’s probably more the norm for the boys who go to Dalton. 

“Come on I’ll show you to your room” Wes tells the younger boy then leads the way upstairs, having grabbed both of their weekend bags so Blaine didn’t push it more than he had been over the last few days which had left to his wrist and arm aching badly. “This is you, you’re more than welcome to crash in with me if you’d prefer but I thought you might like your own space” Wes tells him kindly

“Are you sure I’m okay to stay in here?” 

“Absolutely” Wes smiles, “Do you like it?”

Blaine looks around, feeling comfort despite being in a strange room in a strange house, feeling somehow safer and more at ease than he did at his parent’s house, the place that was meant to be his home but never felt like any home ever described did. “It’s brilliant, thank you” Blaine smiles and Wes knows he’s truly genuine as that has to be the most positive reaction to anything he’s seen of Blaine yet.

“Great” Wes beams, “One thing you should know about this room, open up that door” Wes gestures to a door that looks like it leads to some form of closet, despite the built in wardrobe. When Blaine opens it he’s greeted with a shower room. “I thought you’d appreciate a private bathroom, though if you want a bath rather than a shower at any point, feel free to go across the hall.”

“Thank you” Blaine practically whispers, clearly a little over whelmed at the thought that went into giving him this room.

“I’m just going to go and unpack the bits I’ve brought back with me…there’s nothing in any of the storage in here so please feel free to use the space how you want and unpack anything you want to. When you’re changed if you give me your uniform I’ll put it in the wash with mine” Wes leaves the room to give Blaine a little space

After unpacking his things so his clothes for the weekend don’t get crumpled, Blaine changes into the clothes he brought for the evening and places his uniform on the end of the double bed, but gets distracted when he hears a beautiful violin being played and follows the sound without realising it. 

He reaches the open door of a large bedroom, complete with baby grand piano and feels a little embarrassed when he sees what must be Wes’ sister playing the violin but can’t move himself away.

“Oh…hello” Tabatha Montgomery smiles kindly when she spots Blaine who looks like a dear in headlights at being caught but she doesn’t want this boy to bolt having been told everything known about him by Wes and her parents. “Do you play?” Blaine shakes his head in response. “Do you want to?” she asks and he looks down at his casted wrist in response. “Hmmm…can you move your fingers?” Blaine nods nervously. Tabatha puts down the violin she was playing and picks up another one. “Here…try on this one…I don’t play it anymore so if we break a string it doesn’t matter. Oh wait how rude of me…I’m Tabatha, Wes’ older sister…and you must be Blaine. It’s lovely to meet you, and if you ever need a break from the boys this weekend you can always find me.”

“Nice to meet you too” Blaine replies nervously before trying to hold the violin that’s being handed to him but his cast really doesn’t allow it, interfering with the strings and stopping him from being able to reach and press them, disappointment washing across his face.

“Another time” Tabatha smiles sadly, music meaning the world to her in the same way it does Blaine, though neither of them knows it yet, “Maybe the piano?”

“It’s beautiful” Blaine smiles in awe of the instrument

“Wait…do you play?”

“Oh no…no…not really”

“Yes he does” Wes’ voice cuts through, “Better than me even if he can only really play with one hand at the moment”

“Well that’s not hard is it” Tabatha winks teasingly

“And Blaine is a much better teacher than you so I’ve obviously had a handy cap over the years” Wes jibes but it’s clearly loving sibling banter between the two as a grin breaks  
across his face, “It’s good to see you”

“You too Wesley” Tabatha smiles and gives him a hug, “Will you play me something?” she asks Blaine, “Then Wes here can show me what you’ve taught him”

“You don’t have to” Wes steps in when Blaine frowns at his hand

“I can be your left hand though if you do want to” Tabatha smiles

“Or you can stop being pushy” Wes teases his sister

“Maybe if I’d been pushier you would be better on piano”

“We had the same teacher”

“So that just proves I’m the greater piano player”

“But I’m the better singer”

“I’m not going to disagree with you on that” Tabatha laughs before snapping her head to where Blaine is now stood at the piano and playing a complex melody off the cuff with his fully functioning hand, adding little touches with his left as he can. “Who taught you to play like that?” She asks in awe

“Nobody” Blaine replies, clearly getting lost in the music

“You taught yourself? You’ve never studied it?”

“No…and it shows”

“No it doesn’t…and is that a piece you’ve memorised or?” Tabatha trails off

Blaine quietly snorts self-depreciatingly, “You don’t have to say that, don’t have to be kind”

“I’m not” Tabatha replies with a confused frown

“It’s all Blaine” Wes explains, “He’s playing, making it up as he goes” as it’s clear Blaine is now submerged 

“He’s incredible”

“Just remember not to get carried away” Wes replies as he and Tabatha step back from Blaine to speak quietly across the room

“No I know…I thought he was going to run at first”

“It wouldn’t be surprising…but slowly, slowly he’s getting better” Wes smiles

“I missed you when I was away”

“You’re going to have to tell me all about Trinity…I can’t believe you’re studying in London”

“Me neither sometimes” Tabatha laughs softly, “Mum and Dad told me about how that’s Blaine’s room now”

“I hope you don’t mind”

“Don’t be silly, we don’t need that many spare rooms and I kind of always wanted another younger brother”

“Really?”

“Yeah…no offence” 

“None taken” Wes laughs, “But it mean it, you’ll have to tread carefully with him, don’t push too quickly”

“I won’t…but I do want to help…this melody is beautiful but there’s a deep underlying sadness to it”

“I know” Wes smiles sadly

“I’m home!” Patrick’s voice travels up the stairs pulling Blaine out of his musical state

“Let’s get our uniform in the wash” Wes smiles kindly at the younger boy now his mind is back in the room and leads Blaine out, following behind Tabatha and being sure to pick up both their uniforms

“Hi dad!” Tabatha greets Patrick brightly

“Seems like you’re over the jet lag” Patrick teases his daughter with a hug

“You could say that”

“Hey dad” Wes greets him with a hug too

“Get home okay?”

“Yeah we left straight after classes so beat any Friday evening traffic”

“H..Hello” Blaine stutters with a smile, really wanting Patrick Montgomery to like him, but being nervous about letting another person in, though Wes has truly proved himself since finding him in the piano room. Blaine’s all too aware that if he’d carried on the way he was going he could well have found himself back in the hospital and he’s not sure what would have happened to him then as that would have involved his parents.

“Good to see you again Blaine, I hope your room is okay”

“It’s great thank you”

“So your mum has been delayed at the hospital, Patrick addresses Tabatha, Wes and Blaine too. I know what she wanted to cook for dinner tonight so we have two choices”

“Risk you cooking it and ending up with nothing to eat, or getting take out and annoying mum” Tabatha smiles cheekily

“I enjoy cooking” Patrick defends

“Enjoying something doesn’t make you good at it” Wes goads and Blaine realises that this, this is truly what a family is  
Blaine takes a risk and finds his voice, “I…I could cook”

“You don’t have to do that…though I certainly appreciate the thought” Patrick smiles

“Unless you want to” Wes adds, knowing that Blaine will likely take his dad’s kinds words as dismissal even though they’re not intended in that way. Blaine nods in response to Wes, confirming that he would like to.

“Well it’s meant to be chicken and aubergine parmigiana with a polenta side dish…but you can cook whatever you want…that we have the ingredients for at least” Patrick tells Blaine encouragingly 

“No that’s fine” Blaine smiles, knowing how to cook these dishes so well he doesn’t need to even refer to a recipe

“Then maybe you can show me how and give me some tips?” Patrick asks almost tentatively, knowing being here is a big step for the boy

Blaine thinks for a moment before taking a deep breath, “Okay”

“I’ll grab the bit of homework I need to get done and bring it down…after I’ve put this on” Wes tells Blaine, lifting their uniform

“Don’t shrink it this time” Patrick smiles teasingly

“That was once” Wes laughs 

Tabatha notices how scared Blaine is at the idea of his uniform being shrunk so takes it from Wes’ arms, “I’ll put it on so there’s no risk, otherwise Blaine will never want to come back here again”

With that Wes heads upstairs to get what he needs for his homework and Blaine follows Patrick into the kitchen where they go about gathering the ingredients and pans they’ll be needing. Wes purposefully takes his time coming back down and pauses at the entry to the large kitchen that has a dining and seating area in it, despite there being a separate lounge and dining room too, and is very happy to see his dad and Blaine getting on so well, his dad asking Blaine for advice and tips on cooking while carrying a conversation about horses, something that is clearly a mutual passion and love.

Wes smiles at the two as he enters the room and gets set-up without saying anything, not wanting to disrupt them. 

A short while later the four sit down to eat dinner.

“Oh my god this is amazing” Tabatha moans after her first mouthful

“Thank you” Blaine smiles shyly 

“There’s only one problem now Blaine…we know what you can cook like and we’ll be wanting more” Wes jokes

“Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“My grandmother” Blaine replies

“Do you see her often then?” Patrick asks innocently

“Not really…my grandparents live between the Philippians and Italy” Blaine replies looking at his plate

“Well now the Italian cooking makes sense” Patrick smiles

“That smells amazing” Natasha’s voice calls through the house, “Where did you order that from?” she walks into the room with a smile before greeting them all

“And what makes you think I didn’t cook it?” Patrick asks mock affronted

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Natasha teases before sitting down and looking around

“What are you looking for?” Patrick asks amused

“Any form of packaging for the food” Natasha replies making everyone laugh a little

“We didn’t order takeout” Patrick tells his wife seriously, “Blaine was our head chef tonight” Blaine squirms a little at all the attention now on him.

“Wow that is impressive” Natasha gushes earnestly, a blush automatically kissing Blaine’s cheeks in response, “How did you learn to cook?”

“My grandmother” Blaine replies quietly, slightly longingly

“Do you get to see her often?” Natasha asks

“No…she and my granddad live between the Philippians and Italy” Blaine replies sadly

"Dad already asked him that" Wes laughs, "Poor Blaine's already having to repeat himself"

"Sorry" Natasha smiles brightly, clearly finding it amusing herself

“It's certainly an interesting combination of locations” Patrick smiles, clearly not judging

“Well they're Filipino and my grandmother is an interior designer so a European base became necessary for them and they fell in love with Italy” Blaine finishes his reply with a shrug, clearly not wanting to have the conversation focused on him anymore

From there Wes directs the conversation so they can find out as much information about Tabatha’s year in London so far as possible, which Blaine soaks up, loving hearing her passion for music and instruments, and for the first time feeling as though he’s found someone who is akin to his own level of passion and love. Music makes him feel alive, it’s a part of him as much as his blood is and it’s clearly the same for Tabatha. 

Blaine finds himself feeling more and more at ease as the evening goes on and time seems to fly by until bedtime. Wes and Blaine head up at the same time.

Before parting ways Wes looks to Blaine, “Are you going to be okay on your own? You can come in with me if you want?”

Blaine looks down slightly embarrassed, “I need to try”

Wes smiles reassuringly, “It’s okay…I’m being a mother hen I know” he says jovially, getting a smile out of the younger boy. “If you need me or want to come in at any point just do it…don’t worry about waking me up or freaking me out of anything”

“Okay”

“Promise?”

“Promise” Blaine rolls his eyes playfully

During the night Blaine is stuck in a terrifying nightmare, he’s tossing and turning, pleading and gasping for air but nothing is waking him up. It’s as though he’s stuck in the most horrifying moment of his life. 

Patrick is walking back upstairs, having received a phone call for advice on how to proceed with a patient when he hears the distressing sounds coming from Blaine’s room. Carefully Patrick opens the door, not wanting to shock Blaine awake and the sight that greets him breaks his heart a little. This boy, who clearly is nothing but innately good is clearly reliving the traumatic experience from which he is still recovering and he’s obviously been trapped in this horror for a while judging from the amount of sweat that’s making his sleep tshirt cling to his body.

As Blaine starts gasping for air Patrick takes action, “Blaine” he starts, his voice soft and calming, “Blaine it’s Patrick, you are safe, there is nobody in here apart from you and mean and I promise you I will never let anything hurt you while you’re with me.” Slowly Patrick approaches Blaine. “Open your eyes Blaine”. As if on cue Blaine starts awake with a scream. “It’s okay, it’s me, it’s Patrick” Patrick soothes as he sits on the edge of Blaine’s bed and holds him tight, not lessening his grip even as Blaine tries to resist being wrapped in his embrace at first, but eventually calms down and accepts the comfort.

“I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for” After a few minutes of silence, Patrick can feel Blaine’s heart beat start to steady, “Does this happen often?....I’m not judging you Blaine, I just want to help”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve clearly been through something horrible and although we haven’t spent that much time together, I really like you and want to get to know you more, in fact I’d be honoured if in time you think of this place as a home. Wes already cares about you as if you’re his younger brother so you’re becoming part of the family as we speak. There’s no  
other explanation that I can offer.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, “It used to be every night”

“But it’s not now”

“No…most but not all.”

“I fancy a camomile tea…how about you?”

“Please”

“Great…I’ll bring them up”.


	10. It's okay not to be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding this via my phone so sorry for any in text errors! Hope you all had great Christmas days. :-)

"Here we go" Patrick says as he passes Blaine a camomile tea when he comes back up stairs. "How you doing?"

"Better thanks" Blaine accepts the drink "I'm sorry for disturbing you and keeping you up"

"I took a phone call from the hospital so I was up anyway. You want to try and get some more sleep? Or you know tell me to get out...I won't be offended."

"It's good tea" is Blaine's unrelated answer

"We could always go and watch a movie in the den?"

"What's the time?" Blaine frowns, thrown by the suggestion 

"Three thirty" Patrick replies, "but it's not a school or work day tomorrow...so what do you say? In my experience watching a movie is a great way to fall to sleep" he jokes and manages to get a small smile

"Okay" Blaine agrees 

"Great grab and pillow and bring your tea" Patrick instructs as he grabs his drink and blankets

Blaine also grabs some warm socks from his bag and takes it easy going down the stairs, following Patrick to the den where there's a big couch that looks like it could be a bed given each seat is a chaise longe. Patrick flicks on the large screen and spreads out blankets for the each of them before making sure Blaine gets settled.

"Any film preference?" 

"Not really, something you don't have to concentrate to watch I guess" Blaine replies once again shyly 

"I've got just the one" Patrick replies and puts on Mrs Henderson Presents, giving Blaine a brief overview of the plot and makes sure the volume is on low already seeing tiredness creep back into the boys eyes.

It's only ten minutes into the film when Patrick feels Blaine's head droop onto his shoulder having gone to sleep. Deciding it's best to leave the film on thought very quietly in the background he also goes to sleep, not wanting to disturb Blaine by moving.

When Wes wakes up he's kind of surprised not to find Blaine next to him so goes to check on the younger boy and panics when he finds his bed empty so quickly takes off downstairs. After failing to find Blaine in the lounge of kitchen Wes is about to run back upstairs to alert his parents when he notices the door to the den is now closed. Very quietly Wes opens the door and sees his dad asleep on one side of the chaise couch and Blaine, who'd now rolled over, sleeping on the side away from the door. 

"You okay honey?" Natasha's soft voice greets him

"Yeah. Look" 

Natasha smiles when she looks in to see her husband and Blaine asleep in the den together. Patrick himself then stirs and smiles at the sight of a still sleeping Blaine before clocking the audience they have and extracting himself from the room without disturbing the sleeping boy.

The trio head to the kitchen and once they all have coffee Patrick looks to his son, "I think he need to talk about Blaine's nightmares. I was up because I had a call from the hospital and heard him basically trapped in the dream. He started struggling from air Wes. Has that ever happened before?" 

Wes takes a deep breath and looks down, feeling like he's about to break Blaine's trust but as his dad has witnessed this for himself now he guesses he's not actually telling a secret. "It's only been that bad a couple of times. There doesn't appear to be any reason why it's worse some times than others. He could have had a good day and it will happen or a worse day and it's not so bad."

"What are the dreams about Wes?" Natasha asks as she takes his hand clearly very concerned at having heard this. 

"If you can't tell us is there anyway to show us?"

"That's still me breaking his confidence dad" Wes squirms 

"We want to help"

"Please don't push this right now"

"Sweetie, this is actually quite serious. He needs help"

"I'm helping"

"We know Wes but what if one time it happens when Blaine is on his own and he doesn't wake up?" Patrick pushes 

It's then that Wes notices a figure by the door wrapped in a blanket.

"Blaine"


	11. Truths and the start of something better

After managing to convince Blaine to join them, the conversation moves to the seating area in the kitchen, where Wes and Blaine sit on one couch together and Patrick and Natasha on the larger one adjacent to them. Patrick’s also used to chance to message Tabatha to tell her not to come down yet if she wakes and that he’ll explain why later.

“You’re in no way in trouble” Patrick starts the conversation when it’s obvious neither boy will

“And whatever you say here will go no further unless you want it to” Natasha says with such conviction Blaine doesn’t doubt it

“We don’t even want to pressure you in to talking to us, but I’m scared that if I hadn’t woken you up Blaine, that well you might not be in such good shape this morning” Patrick half smiles sadly

“But I would have woken up right?” Blaine asks, not having considered his breathing going off kilter in his nightmares could actually be dangerous

“Not necessarily sweetheart” Natasha answers then goes onto explain how such instances can turn into full blown panic attacks while the sufferer is trapped in a dream and that in some, albeit extreme, cases breathing can stop

“So hopefully you can see why we want to help” Patrick smiles reassuringly

“It will be okay” Wes also reassures, placing his hand on Blaine’s shoulder

Blaine closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths, tears are running down his cheeks by the time he can finally speak again, “I was attacked for going to a Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy” when he’s met with silence, Blaine opens his eyes again with much trepidation and is shocked when he’s met with Natasha and Patricks tear swollen eyes

“You were the victim of a hate crime?” Patrick confirms to which Blaine nods, “Oh Blaine”

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through something like that” Natasha wipes her eyes and reaches out to Blaine, squeezing his knee gently

“You can tell then” Blaine says to Wes, once again closing his eyes as he listens to his friend tell his parents the details the younger boy has shared with him so far.

“To have gone through that and be where you are…you’re doing remarkably well” Patrick reassures after his son has finished speaking

“But you don’t have to do it on your own, there are specialists out there who will really be able to help, help you recover and give you techniques to work with to control feelings that might rise to the surface.”

Blaine looks startled and hurt at her words but nobody quite knows why, “I don’t need help” he jumps up

“Blaine…” Wes starts, also standing

“No…I thought…I thought…that…that maybe you’d be okay, I don’t need curing, there’s nothing wrong with my feelings, but you’re just the same as them” Blaine gasps, heading towards hysterics

“Blaine no!” Wes shouts, “No…my mum meant help with recovering from your trauma and any panics and negative feelings that may come up from that, not, not from your sexuality” he quickly explains

“I would never mean that Blaine” Natasha tells him calmly, knowing she and Patrick need to stop the situation from escalating, “I’m sorry my choice of words made you think that…I want to be very clear now sweetie, Patrick and I fully support love and relationships in whatever form they may take. If you were fearing conversion therapy, you should know it’s something we are both strongly against it and actively campaign against it. Some of my patients are people I’ve helped after they’ve gone through it, which unfortunately tends to be against their will.”

“Why is that what you thought Natasha meant Blaine?” Patrick asks gently

“No reason” Blaine pushes back but it’s obvious he’s lying, which cements the theory about him having a difficult home life even more. “I’m going to shower” Blaine excuses himself and heads upstairs

When Blaine is clearly out of ear shot Patrick turns to his son once more, “What do you know of Blaine’s home life?”

“Not much” Wes shrugs, “He doesn’t talk about his parents but…”

“What is it darling?” Natasha asks

“He seems scared of them” Wes finishes

“Like when he didn’t want to tell them about the aircast giving him problems? He muttered something about not being a bother that I obviously wasn’t supposed to hear.” Patrick continues

“Exactly” Wes confirms, “They haven’t visited or contacted him once since he started Dalton, which is really weird as parents of new starters are usually a little more involved until their child and they are used to the boarding school set-up…and Blaine wasn’t at a boarding school before so it’s not as if they’re already used to it.” Wes shares feeling now more than ever that it’s important for his parents to be fully in the picture.


	12. Some comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one! 
> 
> I hope the progress in this chapter doesn't seem too long but for pacing I was keen spme real progress was made in this one. I would love to hear what you think and thank you for all your comments and kudos so far. It's your support that's keeping me going with both.

After Blaine showers he gets dressed and sits on his bed, not sure what to do with himself anymore.

There’s a gentle knock at the door, “Blaine it’s me” Wes’s voice cuts through, can I come in?”

“Yes” Blaine answers only just loud enough for Wes to hear

“I’m sorry that happened like that…but in some ways it’s good that it did. You know where my parents stand and that you’re safe here.”

“I guess” Blaine looks down

“I can take you back to Dalton if you’d prefer”

“Do you want me to go back?” Blaine asks hurt

“No…none of us want you to go but we’d understand if you’d like to, though if you want your own space for a bit you can hang out up here.” Wes explains reassuringly

“I don’t want to go” Blaine admits after a moment of silence

“Good” Wes smiles gently, “Do you want to come and help my dad at the stables? We have time before everyone gets here”

“I’ll have to shower again after”

“That’s fine…we won’t run out of hot water” Wes teases lightly

“I just don’t want to get in the way or be a nuisance”

“Trust me you won’t” Wes thinks for a moment and decides to take the risk, “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask but I might not answer”

“That’s fair” Wes settles himself next to Blaine, “Are you scared of your parents?”  
Blaine looks down, hanging his head over his lap for a long time before he finally gives what looks like a small nod though Wes can’t be sure. Eventually he speaks, “They hate   
me” he confesses through a whisper with a lone tear running down his cheek. 

“Because you’re gay?” Wes pushes knowing Blaine will have good reason to feel this way

“Because I’m me” Blaine sniffs, “Being gay just made it worse and cemented it for them”

“I’m so sorry Blaine” Wes wraps an arm around the younger boy and doesn’t move it though he feels him tense, “I’d say I understand but I really don’t”

“I’m not lying”

“I don’t think you are…I meant that I don’t understand how they could hate you, or at least treat you as if they do to make you feel like that.”

“I’m an unwanted disappointment” Blaine repeats in such a way it’s clear they’re not his own words, “Can we see the horses now?”

Wes smiles at this, the animals clearly being soothing for Blaine, “Yes but first my dad has something for you”

Together Wes and Blaine head downstairs and find Patrick in the lounge who has three different air casts for Blaine to try.

“What’s this?” Blaine asks a little warily but also clearly shocked in a good way at the kind gesture

“Well if I’m right in my thinking, you’ve got a little while longer in your air cast and you can’t keep getting blisters how you have been so I thought I’d bring back a couple of other options for you to try.”

“You didn’t have to do that” Blaine says, still in his sort of traced state

“I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to…I have to go to the hospital basically every day so it was no bother honestly” Patrick reasons lightly so Blaine doesn’t feel as though he’s being chastised but also doesn’t feel like he’s being a nuisance 

“I…I….t..thank you” Blaine stutters a little being so overwhelmed before sitting down to where Patrick is gesturing

Patrick kneels down, “May I do the honours?” and at Blaine’s nod removes the cast and his socks to get a better look at his foot, “Do you have any physio exercises to do for your ankle and foot?”

“Not really” Blaine winces as Patrick moves his foot around to get a better take on the swelling around it and his ankle, “Do you really think something is wrong?”

“Not as such, I just don’t like how much swelling there still is, do you mind if I ask what kind of break it was?”

Blaine casts his eyes down, “It was more of a smash than a break…they had to pin it back together”

“Ah…well that would explain it but do you mind if I give you some physio exercises?”

“Not if it will help me get better quicker” Blaine replies almost brightly and longingly 

“I can recommend some for your wrist and knee too if you like? To tie everything in we should really do both sides of your body and your core to make sure one side doesn’t   
compensate for the other so don’t get offended by the plan I put together.”

“I won’t” Blaine actually smiles

Patrick grabs his first choice of aircast, “So let’s try this one to start, from your arches and the shape of your foot this is my best estimate for you.”

“And it’s black too” Blaine comments to himself

“So it won’t be obvious if it’s different?” Wes questions lightly and regrets it the instant Blaine’s eyes dimmer once more as he nods in reply

“I won’t push” Patrick soothes, “But I am here if you want to talk…how’s that?” He asks and moves so Blaine can stand up to test the cast, “Walk around a little”

“It feels so much better”

“You can adjust this one more than your original one…do you feel like you’ve got enough support?”

“I think so” Blaine replies clearly mulling over the question

“If I do this does it make it feel better or worse?” Patrick as he pumps a little more air into one of the sections

“That feels amazing…it’s like I’m walking on a cloud with this leg now”

“And it’s not rubbing on your blisters?”

“No” the grin spread across Blaine’s face shows Patrick and Wes what a difference it’s already making to the younger boy which in turn enforces how bad things must be at home to have been suffering as much.

“Great…are you both joining me at the stables? I’ll be there for a couple of hours”

“We are” Wes replies after receiving a smile of confirmation from Blaine

When they arrive at the stables, which are only a short drive away, Blaine immediately makes his way to Esme when he spots her in his stable block, a smile on his face the whole time as he greets her and begins talking to her gently

“Blaine we’re just going to grab some fresh straw and will then be over okay?” Patrick calls across

“I’ll wait here” Blaine replies

“As if we had any doubt” Wes laughs and heads off with his dad, “Dad” he starts when he’s sure they’re out of earshot

“What is it?” Patrick asks concerned at the sudden change of Wes’s demeanour 

“Blaine admitted he’s scared of his parents”

Patrick immediately stops what he’s doing and turns to fully face his son, clearly anxious at what he’s just been told. “Did he say why?”

“He said they hate him…and not just because he’s gay though that’s made things worse. He said he’s, to quote, an unwanted disappointment, and the way he said it felt as though he was repeating something that’s been said to him multiple times.

Patrick takes a deep breath, “The more glimmers we’re getting the more worried I am about what his home life is actually like…and your mum and I were worried before…….I know we’ve got to tread carefully with him or else he’ll close up completely again, but I think we’ve got to find out as much as we can as quickly as we can.”

“And then what?”

“And then we do whatever we can to help him. To be blunt after this morning’s talk in the kitchen I had quite the conversation with your mum and we will do anything we can to help Blaine, and not to be scare mongering, but what we as a family unit do to help him now could make or break him and his future. We need to have a more in depth talk with both you and Tabatha as it’s not fair to you both otherwise and we will have to play some of it by ear, but what do you think?”

“That I will do whatever it takes to help him…I can’t explain it, but…” Wes trails off not sure of how to best put what he’s feeling

“There’s something about him you want to let be free and shine?”

“Exactly” Wes answers, “We better get back to him”

“Lead the way” Patrick replies, picking up the wheelbarrow he’d loaded


End file.
